Jedipedia:Wöchentliche Umfrage/Archiv2015
Umfrage vom 31.03.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 31. März 2015 bis zum 17. April 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 98 Abstimmern! Wie findest du die neue Hauptseite? *'Sehr schön – 49' *Schön – 20 *Geht so – 6 *Schlecht – 1 *Sehr schlecht – 1 *Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass sie wieder aktualisiert werden kann. – 21 Umfrage vom 17.04.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 17. April 2015 bis zum 1. Mai 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 136 Abstimmern! Was hältst du von dem neuen Teaser zu Das Erwachen der Macht? *'Genial! - 84' *Schön! - 29 *Geht so! - 7 *Schlecht! - 0 *Furchtbar! - 16 Umfrage vom 01.05.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1. Mai 2015 bis zum 17. Mai 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 116 Abstimmern! Auf was freust du dich dieses Jahr am Meisten? *'Das Erwachen der Macht - 60' *Das neue Battlefront - 22 *SWTOR-Erweiterungen - 4 *Die neuen Romane - 3 *Rebels - Staffel 2 - 13 *Auf Alles - 14 Umfrage vom 17.05.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 17. Mai 2015 bis zum 1. Juni 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 78 Abstimmern! Bekanntlich wurden inzwischen schon einige Kanon-Romane veröffentlicht. Welcher gefällt euch am Besten? *A New Dawn - 2 *Tarkin - 1 *Heir to the Jedi - 0 *Lords of the Sith - 3 *Servants of the Empire 1+2 - 0 *'Ich habe keine davon gelesen. - 72' Umfrage vom 01.06.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1. Juni 2015 bis zum 15. Juni 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 162 Abstimmern! Welchen dieser Planeten würdest du gerne noch einmal in zukünftigen Star-Wars-Filmen sehen? *Kashyyyk - 42 *'Coruscant - 46' *Endor - 18 *Tatooine - 4 *Naboo - 16 *Alderaan - 18 *Mir egal - Hauptsache, der Film wird gut! - 13 *Keinen davon - 5 Umfrage vom 15.06.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 15. Juni 2015 bis zum 1. Juli 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1082 Abstimmern! Freust du dich schon auf die zweite Rebels-Staffel? *'Ja - 690' *Nein - 157 *Mir egal - 235 Umfrage vom 01.07.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1. Juli 2015 bis zum 15. Juli 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 808 Abstimmern! Spoiler - was hältst du davon? *Ich lese gerne (Mega-)Spoiler - 208 *Kleine Spoiler sind noch ok - 201 *'Ich lasse mich lieber überraschen - 215' *Mal so, mal so - 184 Umfrage vom 15.07.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 15. Juli 2015 bis zum 1. August 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 467 Abstimmern! Welchen dieser "neuen" Schauspieler aus "Das Erwachen der Macht" findest du bisher am Sympathischsten? *Daisy Ridley (Rey) - 74 *John Boyega (Finn) - 35 *Oscar Isaac (Poe Dameron) - 16 *'Ich bevorzuge nach wie vor die alten "Großen Drei" (Hamill, Fisher, Ford) - 342' Umfrage vom 01.08.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1. August 2015 bis zum 1. September 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1862 Abstimmern! Welche Spezies findest du am Coolsten? *Ewoks - 251 *Hutts - 74 *Wookiees - 589 *Gungans - 60 *'Reinrassige Sith - 620' *Togruta - 268 Umfrage vom 01.09.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1. September 2015 bis zum 1. Oktober 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1283 Abstimmern! Welcher dieser Charaktere soll einen Auftritt in Rogue One haben? *Wedge Antilles - 337 *Ferus Olin - 51 *'Mara Jade - 452' *Kanan Jarrus - 63 *Cad Bane - 307 *Keiner davon - 73 Umfrage vom 02.10.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 2. Oktober 2015 bis zum 10. November 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1320 Abstimmern! Merchandising zu Das Erwachen der Macht - was wirst Du Dir zulegen? *Spielzeugfiguren - 68 *Lichtschwerter, Raumschiffmodelle & Co. - 199 *Kleidung - 68 *Bücher, Comics und Zeitschriften - 186 *Poster, Autogramme & Co. - 57 *So viel wie möglich - 201 *'Gar nichts - 541' Umfrage vom 14.11.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 14. November 2015 bis zum 16. Dezember 2015. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1199 Abstimmern! Wirst du dir das neue Battlefront kaufen? *'Ja - 505' *Nein - 385 *Vielleicht - 309 Umfrage vom 16.12.2015 Diese Umfrage lief vom 16. Dezember 2015 bis zum 16. Januar 2016. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 3781 Abstimmern! Wie würdest Du Das Erwachen der Macht bewerten? *'Note 1 - 1969' *Note 2 - 986 *Note 3 - 336 *Note 4 - 200 *Note 5 - 113 *Note 6 - 177 Kategorie:Die Jedipedia